


Burnt Coffee Grounds

by comradecourt



Category: Captain America, Captain America (Comics), Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, Alternate Universe - Hipsters, F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradecourt/pseuds/comradecourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky hates working at the coffee shop, but Toro and Natasha don't mind providing entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt Coffee Grounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shop5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shop5/gifts).



> Eh just a short drabble I wrote because the idea wouldn't leave my head. Finally getting around to posting this.

“OH GOD, THEY ACTUALLY TOOK DOWN THE INTERNET. I TOLD YOU GUYS, NO ONE LISTENED. I REBLOGGED A THOUSAND PETITION POSTS AND NOW THEY TOOK OUR FREEDOM OF SPEECH AWAY!” 

“Toro, first of all, calm down. Second, I’m checking Tumblr right now and it’s perfectly fine. Let me see your mac.” A redheaded girl with a black knit beanie sat in the corner of the closed coffee shop, her own macbook illuminating her pale face in the dimmed recessed lighting.

“The government can’t do this! It’s illegal! It’s our first amendment! First SOPA, then PIPA, now ACTA!” Toro flailed his arms in the air.

“Your Mac, let me see it.” Natasha snapped her fingers, Toro pulled out his macbook from his hemp shoulder bag placing it on the table sliding it over to Tasha.

“Tash, I’m telling you the man is shutting us down.” He shook his head grimacing.

Natasha was typing furiously, a shock of brown hair popped up from behind the barista counter trying to spy on the two in the corner grinning mischievously. That is until he knocked over the stack of eco friendly coffee cups. Cover blown.

“Bucky, get your ass over here. Your scripting is hideous I can barely fix this shit.” Natasha glared at him.

“Wait, so it’s not SOPA?” Toro blinked.

“No, it’s just dumbass over here who played a prank on you.” Natasha gestured towards Bucky’s direction as he restacked the cups.

“Bucky, you troll.” Toro punched Bucky in the shoulder, causing the cups to fall again.

“Damn it! I swear, if these cups fall over one more time I’m just gonna start pouring coffee into the customer’s mouths.” Bucky frowned as he began to restack the cups again.

“Ew, no you won’t.” Natasha grimaced at the thought.

“That sounds like a scene from a porno.” Toro made a face.

“Your face is like a scene from a porno.” Bucky snarked as he hung up his apron on the coat rack joining the two at the table.

“I hate to interrupt your serious discussion, but I fixed your mac, Thomas.” She handed the macbook over to him as he went to check his Tumblr dashboard making sure everything was in order.

“Oh, okay. Sweet, thanks Tash.” Toro grinned as he sat across from her continuing to check his dashboard and inbox.

“So, I thought about going up another size with my gauge.” Bucky stretched as he relaxed in the plush oversized lounge chair.

“No.” Natasha replied curtly.

“No? What do you mean no? You’re not my mom, Tasha.” Bucky teased.

“No, because you won’t let me get another tattoo, so fuck you that’s why.” Natasha flicked an empty gum wrapper at his eye, bull’s-eye.

“Ow, hey. Okay then, what do you want and where?” 

“I want the hammer & sickle on my thigh, you know; ironically.”

“Only if I can get my gauge…. And the red star tattoo I want to get on my shoulder.” Bucky picked at the frayed edges of his plaid flannel. 

“Fine, punk ass.” Natasha punched his arm once more.

“Hey, watch it I’m tender.” Bucky scrunched up his nose.

“Pfffft, yeah okay.” Toro rolled his eyes.

“If you are tender, then that means you’re meat.” Natasha smirked as she bit his lip playfully, her snakebites tickling his lips as she snuck her tongue into his mouth sneakily. “Nope, not tender enough.”

“I could help tenderize him for you.” Toro smirked as he grabbed Bucky’s sides roughly.

“As seductive as that sounds, it still has undertones of pain.” Bucky interlaced his fingers with Toro’s hands that held possessively onto Bucky’s hips.

“We’ll be gentle.” Natasha smirked, a hint of mischief in her eyes as her hands trailed up Bucky’s thighs until it reached his belt buckle, the resounding click sounding a lot louder in the darkened coffee shop.

“Promise?” 

“Promise.”


End file.
